


Projections

by tcdfics



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdfics/pseuds/tcdfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the EF.<br/>The author, Isaac Heller is tied up in a tree. Ursula and Cruella are interrogating him but he seems to be the one to make them question themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Projections

**Author's Note:**

> Sea Devil Week
> 
> Prompt: Mistaken for a Couple

Isaac: Please, please I don't really know anything. Cruella, please don't let your girlfriend choke me with her tentacles.

Cruella: What do you mean, "girlfriend" ? Maybe I'll let the dogs eat you to death instead!

Isaac: Oh I just thought you two were a couple. You look cute and you act like you're--

Ursula: Maybe we should choke you with my tentacles while the dogs are eating your feet!

Isaac: I am so sorry. I just thought and I am completely wrong about you two. It's also because of the way you look at each other. There's the desire and the care. But please let me go.

Ursula: You know what, I am really bored with you. Maybe Rumplestiltskin can better deal with you.

After dropping off Isaac at the Dark Castle... 

Cruella: I can't believe how he thought we are a couple!

Ursula: That is so absurd. Just because we are always together and we look out for each other...

Cruella: Or we genuinely care for each other. I mean, I have always been selfish but I actually care about you. You are my friend.

Ursula: Thank you. I do care about you too. Very much. 

Cruella: You do?

Ursula: Well I should be the one surprised. You said first, that you care about me.

Cruella: I know that is hard to believe, but yes.

Ursula: It's so funny tho how the useless author said something about the way we look each other? (Ursula laughed at the last part.)

Cruella: I have dealt with him before. He is such a daydreamer. Probably he was just projecting his attempt at writing characters to us. No way that we look at each other with "desire." He has lost his mind.

Ursula: Completely lost his mind.

They continued walking away from the Dark Castle in silence tho their minds weren't silent at all. The words of the author kept repeating on their minds, wondering if there's any hint of truth apart from they care about one another, as friends. As friends only, right?

And what's with the "desire" that the author noticed? Laughable, but is there some figment of reality in it?


End file.
